


Medical School AU (alternate ending)

by AnnNette



Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNette/pseuds/AnnNette
Summary: I write this story at the request from my readers Livvy and Lizzy and at the permission from the very talented original writer hiJaq.I called this as alternate ending because hiJaq may have a different ending plot in mind than this one. This is just my futile and humble attempt at offering an ending to the beautiful story that we all loved so much.This is also my way of thanking hiJaq for creating the amazing story in the first place for us all.If you have not done so, you must read Medical School AU by hiJaq before you read this. Otherwise this story probably will not make any sense to you.Recap from the ending of Chapter 10 of Medical School AU by hiJaq:"Sydney stopped dead, the smile fading from her face, the flowers falling from her hand. She turned her back to them and left, her betrayed heart a wounded animal, snapping its teeth, clawing at her chest."





	1. Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiJaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/gifts).



> Summary: “Sydney resolved to do whatever it takes to win her girl back and to heal old wounds.” 
> 
> What have I got to do to make you want me  
> What have I got to do to be heard  
> What do I say when it's all over?  
> And sorry seems to be the hardest word  
> ………..  
> It's sad, so sad (so sad)  
> Why can't we talk it over?  
> Oh it seems to me  
> That sorry seems to be the hardest word
> 
> Song : Sorry Seems To Be the Hardest Word  
> Songwriters : Bernie Taupin / Elton John

Recap from the ending of Chapter 10 of Medical School AU by **_hiJaq_** :

" _Sydney stopped dead, the smile fading from her face, the flowers falling from her hand. She turned her back to them and left, her betrayed heart a wounded animal, snapping its teeth, clawing at her chest."_

_///_

Sydney walks away from Maggie’s door feeling wounded, feeling defeated and feeling embarrassed all at once. She can’t be near Maggie’s apartment. She needs to get away as far as she can and as fast as she can. If only she could make herself disappear in that instant.

She retreats to the direction she came from and almost running she keeps going, not knowing where to go with her hopes crushed. She keeps on going with eyes blurred by streaming tears until she feels her legs hurt and trembles from the long walk and the shock. The shock from the realisation of losing the one that she loves is all too much to bear. 

She looks around her to see where she is but she feels numb inside. Without much thought she enters the nearest quiet looking diner to find a place to sit. She feels extremely tired and thirsty. When she is seated, she touches her face. Her reflection in the mirror wall looks hauntingly haggard and sad. Then only she realised that she has been crying all the way here until there is no more tears to shed. Maybe that explains the terrible thirst she feels in her throat. 

She calls for cold drink but declines the food. Her appetite was long gone the moment she saw Maggie and Bree locked lips. The image of them kissing plays over and over again and plays trick on her that she crumples all over again. She hides her face in her hands when the waitresses cast worried looks her way. She quickly dries her eyes and nose with the handkerchief she always has with her. 

She has planned it all. She has planned a great evening to woo her Maggie back now that she is more confident with herself and surer with what she really wants in her life. She has never been so sure about any girl than she is about Maggie these past few weeks that she is back in Harvard. The other girls in her life were great but she never feels the same intensity with them like she felt when she was with Maggie. With Maggie it was like the moon, the stars, the sun, the rainbows; it was beautiful and perfect. Maybe if she didn’t leave Maggie for Oxford, they would still be together. But when she left, she was hurting too. 

When her drink comes, she quenches her thirst right away while looking aimlessly outside through the glass window. 

That’s when she sees some familiar faces walking outside the diner holding hands. She can’t believe her eyes. 

**Bree and Violet.**

“Didn’t Violet left Bree a week ago?” 

“Didn’t Violet left the school a week ago?”

“And didn’t Bree just kissed Maggie? Did she cheat on her? How dare she!” 

All that were said out loud in Sydney’s throbbing head. 

Sydney is confused but she can’t stand someone doing that to Maggie. She quickly drops some dollar bills on the table for her drink and the waitress’s tip and rushes outside to face Bree before they walk further. 

As soon as she makes it outside the door, she is face to face with Bree and Violet. Both girls are surprised and shock to see her there. Probably they are more shock to see Sydney’s red furious face than she being there. 

“Katz!”

“Sydney!” 

Violet exclaims the former and Bree the later at the same time. 

“What are you doing here?” Bree asks her with nervousness in her voice. 

Sydney narrows her eyes. “I was about to ask you the same question,” she says coldly. 

Bree swallows nervously. Not knowing what Sydney means, she asks again. 

“What do you mean?” 

Sydney points towards Violet with her eyes and looks at their laced hands. 

“Oh, Violet just came back tonight,” Bree says. 

Sydney looks at Violet. Violet does not know what to do so she looks at Bree and looks back at Sydney. 

Finally Violet says, “Yeah, I found out the hard way that my life sucked without her.” She admits between guilty and embarrassment. 

“Owh..you know your Kelly Clarkson, baby” Bree looks at Violet with her puppy love eyes. 

“Yeah, you didn’t think I will not pick up when you played her songs every time and every space that you can, do you?” Violet says and she brings Bree’s hand to her lips and kisses it. And that melts Bree in the heart. 

“Owh baby,” Bree whispers softly while she gazes into Violet’s eyes again. 

Sydney has to clear her throat to remind them that she is still there. 

“Oh, sorry Sydney,” Bree looks at Sydney shyly. 

“Bree, can I talk to you alone for a second?” Sydney asks. Bree and Violet look at each other before Violet nods and lets go of Bree’s hand. 

Bree follows Sydney to a five meters distance away from Violet. Sydney does not want to put Bree in an awkward position with Violet now that they are getting back together. She is mature enough to think about that. 

“Bree, what is going on here?” Sydney asks. 

“Are you playing around with Maggie and Violet at the same time? Because if you are, you are in big trouble – from me,” Sydney clenches her jaw for emphasise. 

“What do you mean?” Bree asks, clearly unsure of what Sydney means. But deep inside she knows what she has done to Maggie, but Sydney wouldn’t know that, would she? Unless…she saw them that evening. 

“I saw you and Maggie kissed this evening.” Sydney nails it directly to the wall. 

Bree’s eyes open wide in shock. 

“Were you spying on us?” She asks. 

“No I wasn’t. I was there to invite Maggie out, when I saw you two through the open curtains.” Sydney admits bitterly. She shifts in her feet feeling uncomfortable. 

“Yeah,..well, we didn’t actually kissed. I kissed her.” Bree looks at Sydney’s face and quickly looks down when she feels Sydney’s eyes burning into her. 

“Did you see her politely stopping me too? She declined me, said she wants to be with someone else.” Bree looks back at Sydney to see her reaction. Sydney swallows hard and her eyes full of anticipation. 

Sydney’s hands are clenched deeply in her coat pockets as she waits nervously for Bree’s further explanation. 

“She wants to be with you. It is still you, she said.” Bree breaks it to Sydney. 

“She said that?” Sydney asks almost in whisper. 

Bree purses her lips and nods once. 

“Do you have feelings for Maggie?” Sydney asks. “I have to know,” she adds. 

“I guess I admire her, being brilliant, caring, beautiful and all. I was angry when she declined me, but now I am glad she did. Because when Violet called me to tell me that she is back here for me, my heart was never happier.” Bree says. 

Sydney can't help the jealousy creeping inside her when Bree listed all the things she admires in Maggie. But she can't blame her, those traits were only some of the many that attracted her to Maggie long time ago.

“I guess I was just looking for substitute to heal my broken heart. But please don’t tell Violet about this. I don’t want to hurt her feeling. Nothing happens between Maggie and me aside than the forced kiss you saw,” Bree pleads. 

Sydney feels relieved and she takes a deep breath and exhales as she says “Okay” to Bree.

Bree smiles. “I will be with Violet tonight. I won’t go back there till tomorrow to collect my stuffs at Maggie’s place. And Alex is also out on a date with Dr. Harris. So you might want to…” Bree trails off as she gives hints to Sydney to go over to Maggie. 

“Yeah..okay,” Sydney nods. She gets what Bree means. “Thanks,” she murmurs before she waves at Violet as she leaves them there. 

“Hey Sydney,” Bree calls out. “You are a lucky girl.” She adds and smiles at Sydney. 

“I hope so.” Sydney smiles back. 

Sydney gets a cab so that she can reach Maggie’s place as quickly as possible. She doesn’t want to waste any more time. She will do whatever it takes to win her girl’s heart back. 

When she’s in the cab, a message comes in her phone.


	2. Finding Her Way Back Into Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't do too much injustice to the original Medical School AU by hiJaq. I am just too grateful that hiJaq created this beautiful story for us in the first place. My bleeding heart needs some closure is all.  
> Thank you to Lizzy and Livvy for your requests and for going all the way out to get the permission from hiJaq. I am truly humbled.

Earlier on back at the apartment, Maggie was trying to contemplate what just happenned right after Bree stormed out of there. She was worry about the girl. Bree is still fragile from her break up with Violet and now she just kissed her. 

Maggie chased after Bree to make sure she was okay, but Bree was already walking far towards town. 

“Bree..!” Maggie called her, but Bree didn’t look back. Bree was hurting, she knew. Oh how she knew that feeling of hurt all too well. 

Can someone have a change of heart that soon about someone they’ve been loving and living with for so long? 

“I know I can’t,” Maggie thinks aloud. 

She has been holding on to her love for Sydney that others can’t seems to measure up to whatever effect Sydney has on her. She has tried to flirt with Zach and some new students, but they don’t give her the same feeling when Sydney was around. 

When Sydney was around she felt fire, she felt waves, she felt gushing of soft wind around her and she saw rainbows in the sky. That’s the feeling that Sydney gave her. When Sydney touched or looked at her, the electricity went straight to her heart and spread all over her body, to her fingertips and toes.

That was how incredible Sydney’s effect was on her. 

When Sydney kissed her again a few days ago, she felt that very same electrifying feeling all over again. Even Sydney’s voice and her very presence managed to rattle her nerves the first time they met again after a very long time. With her simple “Hello, stranger” and that beautiful smile, and that gorgeous hair, and that smooth skin, and her incredible confidence…her mind goes on and on. 

Maggie was about to turn back into the house when she noticed the bouquet of flowers on the landing. She bent to pick it up, curious as to who could have left the flowers there. Then she saw the small card attached to it. 

Maggie saw a very familiar handwriting. It said,

_Dear Maggie,_

_I hope this finds a way to your heart_

_I love you_

_Syd_

Maggie can’t believe her eyes. She looked around and ran to the road to look further. But there was no one in sight. She felt puzzled. Why would Sydney leave the flowers there and not giving it straight to her? When did she come?

The flowers were not there when she came home earlier that evening. And there was no flower delivery service knocking at their door either. Her mind juggled with possibilities. 

“Unless she saw…” Maggie’s heart thumped loudly on her chest. 

“Oh no…!” she exclaimed aloud. 

“I’ve got to find her!” 

Maggie got her phone and quickly typed a message to Sydney. 

“ **I need to see you right away**!”

When the message was sent, she quickly changed to warmer and nicer cloths to find Sydney.

////

When Maggie is done changing, she grabs her phone and she sees a new incoming message..from Sydney. 

“ **I’m coming to get you** ”

Thump! Maggie’s heart slams hard again. She can feel her heart racing faster by the beat. She has to sit on the couch to steady herself. She drinks her beer which is still half full in the glass to calm her nerves again. 

She looks at the message again for a full second before she replies. 

“ **I am waiting** ”

All the while she is waiting for Sydney, she reads Sydney’s card over and over again. She traces each letter of Sydney’s handwriting lovingly as if she is stroking Sydney's fingers when she was writing it. She vows there and then that she will treasure that handwritten declaration of love for as long as she lives and breathes. 

Some five minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Maggie’s heart leaps. She gets up immediately and takes a deep breath before she walks to the door. 

Maggie’s head comes around first before the door is fully open. 

“Hi..” Sydney says as she smiles nervously. She swallows and licks her lips as she suddenly feels her throat and lips run dry. 

“Hi..” Maggie answers softly with wide almost watery eyes. She is still breathing heavily.

They stand there just looking at each other for some few seconds before Sydney says, “May I come in?” 

“Oh yes..sure…sorry..,” Maggie stammers as she opens the door all the way to let Sydney in. 

Sydney walks in and looks around the apartment. She notices the extra person’s belongings strewn on one corner of the house and near the couch. 

“Ermm..Bree has been staying with us close to a week now, just until she gets a new place. Since Violet left, she can’t afford the apartment all on her own.” Maggie offers explanation. Somehow she feels she needs to explain elaborately though Sydney didn’t ask for it. Zach has informed Sydney about it, but Maggie didn’t know that.

So, Sydney just nods and simply says, “I see.” 

They both stand nervously in silent for a while before Sydney starts talking again. They are standing awkwardly two meters apart from each other; Maggie clasping her hands together and Sydney buried her hands deeply in her coat pockets. 

“I saw Bree and Violet earlier in town before I came here.” Sydney finally breaks the silence. 

“Violet? Here? She’s back?” Maggie asks in surprise. _She didn’t looked glad, she didn’t looked alarmed either_ …Sydney tries to read her reaction. _Maggie just looked surprised_.

“Yeah,” Sydney answers. 

“Are they back together?” Maggie asks. 

“It seems so. They were holding hands. And Violet even said that her life sucked without Bree.” Sydney smiles slightly and huffs through her nose. 

“Oh..I didn’t know,” Maggie says. “She didn’t tell me,” she adds. 

“It just happened I guessed. She said Violet called her telling that she is back here for her, after she left here.” Sydney says as she slowly looks at Maggie in the eyes to see what Maggie’s reaction will be. 

Maggie shrugs and purses her lips as she tilts her head to the side. 

“She left in a hurry,” Maggie says, fidgeting with her fingers. She is not sure what else Bree has told Sydney. 

“Maggie, I am going to be honest with you,” Sydney’s tone turns serious but warm. 

“I came here earlier this evening to invite you out. The curtain was open and I saw you two…kissed.” Sydney says slowly. 

“Oh..it’s not what it looked like.” Maggie quickly cuts in. 

“No..no..hear me out please,” Sydney says holding up her hands in front of her. 

“Bree told me when I confronted her. I thought she was two timing two girls at the same time,” Sydney smiles nervously and looks into Maggie’s eyes for a quick moment; feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. 

Maggie’s eyes widen and there are sparkles in there – at least that’s what Sydney sees. 

“I thought I lost you. I thought there is something going on between you two. I can’t take it so I ran away. Like I did before..,” Sydney says the last part softly. 

“I didn’t know how to take it. I was so distraught I just walk aimlessly to town. I was trying to make out between what I just saw and the look you gave me after I kissed you a few days ago. I was confused. I was in a diner trying to figure things out when I saw Bree and Violet,” Sydney explains in lengthy. 

Maggie hugs herself now, feeling the warmth building up inside her. She just nods as she takes in one by one what Sydney is telling her. 

“I came back here for you. I came back to Harvard for you. I need you back in my life, Maggie. I love you, I always have. I had a huge crush on you since our orientation week long time ago and I’ve never felt like that before about anyone else.” Sydney continues as Maggie stares at her in disbelief at what she is hearing. 

“When I first planned to go away, it was not a permanent arrangement. I was just going away to build something for you and me abroad. But after the USB incident, I never get to explain that to you. I didn’t see the point anymore because I was so hurt and wounded. I felt used.” Sydney explains slowly in a soft tone. 

“You could have asked from me and I would have given them all to you. You could have admitted to me and I would have forgiven you of it all, because you meant so much to me.” Sydney says as she feels tears pooling in her eyes. 

Maggie continues to hug herself as she cries quietly while standing in front of Sydney. 

Maggie realises that they never get to talk about those incidents, about her mistakes. If they are going to move forward in their relationship, they must open up, be honest and clean up all the mess that have strangled down their trust in one another. 

“I stole your work from your computer on that last group study we had,” Maggie admits and she feels ashamed of her deeds. 

“I saw you did it,” Sydney says almost in a whisper. Then she bites her lower lip to stop her lips from quivering. 

Maggie looks into her eyes immediately. “You knew?” she asks in a whisper too. “And yet you never say a word about it to me then?” 

Sydney lifts one shoulder up and says, “I was in love with you. I would have just let it go, but when you didn’t come to the group studies anymore and you didn’t even speak to me, I felt furious. I felt used. That’s when I decided to make that report,” Sydney sniffles and smiles sadly at Maggie, reminiscing the hurtful hearing and the feeling of dejection from Maggie; unbeknownst to Maggie. 

“I didn’t know that you felt that way about me. I am so sorry..” Maggie cries harder now. 

“I never tell you that I loved you because I was too scared. I never tell you that I saw you, even when we were sort of together intimately because I didn’t want to bring back the sad memories and jeopardize what we have,” Sydney continues sadly. 

"I never use your work. I couldn’t. I felt guilty and ashamed. That’s why I couldn’t talk to you or join the group studies anymore. I couldn't even look at you. I was too ashamed. But I forgot to delete it from the USB.” Maggie reveals. 

Sydney just nods. 

“I joined the group studies just so that I could meet you up close and personal every time,” Sydney smiles fondly at Maggie now. 

“Ohh…if only I knew,” Maggie whispers as she rubs her face and forehead with her palms when the revelation was all too much for her. She feels that they have wasted so much time going around and blaming each other all those time. 

“When I was away, I tried to erase my feelings for you. That’s why I went for a date with Sarah. But she knew my mind was not into her, so that’s that. We didn’t even hold hands, just a night out together,” Sydney says. 

She feels she need to be honest about everything with Maggie. 

“You don’t have to tell me all that,” Maggie says. 

“But I must,” Sydney says firmly. 

“And Ruby, well she’s Jewish so she knows all that I’ve been through; tradition and religion wise. She tagged me in Facebook a lot and flirted with me when she knew that I was into girls. There are very few choices it seems for people like us,” Sydney continues. 

Maggie stands there nervously, unsure whether she can hear more about this girl from Sydney’s mouth. But she can feel that Sydney is not done yet. 

“Eventually I relented and we went out on dates. But each time we tried to reach first base, I froze.” Sydney looks at Maggie with pursed lips. 

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kiss her back like I kissed you. I couldn’t touch her like I touched you. I cringed when she tried to hold me. She noticed it and she confronted me about it. I just told her that my heart belonged to someone else, someone I left across the ocean, someone I let slipped from my fingers even after she shouted that she loved me.” Sydney’s eyes are streaming tears as she says that. 

“And she understood. She let me go in good terms.” Sydney smiles as she massages the back of her neck when she suddenly feels nostalgic about it all. 

“So you see, you were my only one. And you are still the only one for me.” Sydney gazes tenderly into Maggie’s crying face. 

Maggie is trying very hard not to cry like a baby, but she lets the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Her lips quiver as she tries to say something but the emotion is too much for her. So she just rush to Sydney with open arms and wraps her tightly in her embrace as she continues to sob. 

Oh how she longed to hold that soft body in her arms again. All those lonely nights, all those sad days slowly evaporated away from her inner memory being replaced by this new declaration of love from Sydney. 

Sydney hugs her back. She cries in Maggie’s arms, soaking in her embrace and inhaling the scent that she has missed so much. 

“I love you Maggie, so very much.” Sydney whispers. 

Maggie still can’t talk. Her throat feels so tight. She just nods furiously and cries in Sydney’s arms. 

“I love you too,…more than you'll ever know..” her voice comes in a squeak when she tries again. 

They hold each other like that for a few minutes until they feel their emotion subside. They pulled away just a little so that they can see each other in the eyes. 

“You are the love of my life, Maggie” Sydney declares. “And I need you back in my life.” 

“You have no idea how happy I feel to hear you say that. Because I don’t think I can be truly happy and complete without you in my life,” Maggie says earnestly between sniffles. 

She touches Sydney’s lips with her right thumb and she can feel Sydney shivers a little. 

Sydney is still holding her tight when Maggie leans in and plants a soft butterfly kiss gingerly on Sydney’s lips. She’s feeling nervous as she has not really kiss Sydney in a very long time. The peck that Sydney gave her a few days ago doesn’t count. She was caught off guard that time. 

Sydney smiles when she notices that Maggie is nervous. So she cups Maggie’s jaw in both hands and pulls her in for a long kiss. They deepen the kiss as their emotion builds up and they open their mouths for each other to enter. 

They can feel their bodies trembles as they taste each other’s moist mouth, sucking and giving at the same time. Hands reach into each other’s hair and the feeling of scalps being massage heightens their feelings. 

“How I missed you..” Sydney whispers between hot kisses. 

Maggie’s hands go inside Sydney’s coat to shrug her out of the thick cloth. 

“I missed you more, there are nights I cried for you..” Maggie says between moans. She pulls Sydney tightly into her and rubs their bodies together to transfer some of her feelings to Sydney. 

They kiss and touch for a whole ten minutes or so before they let each other go at last, but not letting go of the hands. 

“I was here earlier, with flowers, wanting to ask you for a sweet night out together. But I dropped it somewhere. I guessed I have to do that all over again as tonight didn’t go as I’ve planned.” Sydney says sheepishly still gazing at Maggie’s swollen red eyes. 

“Oh..but I did get the flowers.” Maggie says and she lifts her chin towards the flowers she has placed in a vase on the kitchen table. 

"But how?" Sydney asks.

"I found it on the landing in front when I was chasing after Bree outside," Maggie says.

“And I read your card too. It’s so sweet and beautiful.” Maggie adds and she bends to kiss Sydney on her swollen red lips. 

“That’s when I sent you the message to see you.” Maggie smiles and she raises one eyebrow for effect. 

That makes Sydney laugh deliciously in her throat. 

“I’ve missed that laugh so much.” Maggie says softly, still holding Sydney in tight arms. 

“And I’ve missed those eyebrows.” Sydney teases back as she smiles widely at Maggie. 

“We can do the sweet night out some other time, but for tonight, let’s just stay in okay? We have the apartment all to ourselves tonight and I’m just getting started to explore you all over again.” Maggie flirts. 

Sydney swallows thickly and her eyes twinkle with excitement. “Anything you say, honey. As long as you are with me, I am all in.” 

And they explore each other all over again, remembering the old paths they’ve been, whilst creating new paths as they go – all through the night to make up for the lost time.

The journey ahead may be rough and tough but they know as long as they have each other the journey will be worthwhile come what may.


End file.
